Be Strong
by Hime to Yuki
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis yang hidupnya sangat sempurna memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan baik keluarga serta teman yang mendukungnya Sampai cobaan berat menimpanya mulai dari penyakit sampai hubungannya dengan sang kekasih berada di ujung tanduk karena orang tua sang kekasih… Mampukah Sakura menghadapi hidup yang sangat sulit ini? Ataukah dia akan menyerah? RnR please


**Be Strong, Sakura-Chan**

 **A Fiction Story By Hime to Yuki**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Summary : Sakura seorang gadis yang hidupnya sangat sempurna memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan baik keluarga serta teman yang mendukungnya Sampai cobaan berat menimpanya mulai dari penyakit sampai hubungannya dengan sang kekasih berada di ujung tanduk karena orang tua sang kekasih…**

 **Mampukah Sakura menghadapi hidup yang sangat sulit ini?**

 **Ataukah dia akan menyerah?**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna**

Pagi yang cerah, mentari bersinar dengan indahnya dan burung-burung yang siap untuk mencari makan bunga-bunga berekaran tidak ada yang sanggup untuk melewatkan pagi yang sangat indah ini, tidak kecuali seorang remaja yang masih setia berselimut ria.

"Sakura, ayo cepat bangun! Nanti terlambat ke sekolah"Teriak ibu Sakura yang sedang berada di dapur

"Lima menit lagi, Kaa-Chan" Sahut gadis yang di panggil tadi dan kembali melanjutkan acara tidurnya

"Dasar anak itu kl dibangunin susahnya minta ampun, kalau terlambat bangun pasti anak itu akan mengomel sebaikanya ku bangunkan saja anak malas itu" Ibu Sakura pun meninggalkan dapur dan hendak menuju kamar anaknya tapi saat ia akan menaiki tang tiba-tiba pintu rumanya di ketuk

Tok..Tok..Tok

"Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?"Guman Ibu Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya

"Ohayou, Mebuki Baa-san"Sapa Sasuke saat ibu Sakura membukakan pintunya

"Ohayou mo, Sasuke-kun, silahkan masuk"Ibu Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke Masuk

"Arigatou, Baa-san" Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura dan saat Sasuke masuk Mebuki pun menutup pintu

"Silahkan duduk, Sasuke-Kun. Baa-san mau membangungkan Sakura dulu"Mebuki mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk, baru saja Mebuki akan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya

"Baa-san, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membangunkan, Sakura?"Usul Sasuke

"Ide yang bagus, Sasuke-Kun, siapa tau kalau pacarnya yang membangunkan anak itu bisa langsung bangun"Mebuki melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda kemudian melangkah menuju dapur

Sasuke kemudia menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang pujaan hati yang terletak di lantai dua. Saat tiba di depan pintu yang bertuluskan Sakura's Room Sasuke langsung masuk tampa mengetuk pintu karena sudah biasa

Saat memasuki kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna pink tersebut netra Sasuke langsung berfokus kepada gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidur yang berwarna pink dan bergambar Hello Kiity tersebut

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat tidur gadis tad, dilihatnya wajah sang puja hati yang begitu damai membuat Sasuke tak tega untuk membangunkannya tapi kerena ini hari sekolah mau tak mau Sasuke harus membangunkannya

Sasuke berjalan menuju tirai dan membukanya. Terdengar suara protes atau lebih tepatnya gumanan sang gadis keeana merasa terganggu oleh kelakuan Sasuke itu

Sasuke tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Saat sampai di dekat Sakura, Sasuke menunduk kemudian berbisik

"Ayo bangun, Hime atau aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak akan pernah kau sangka"

"Kaa-san, Aku kan sudah bilang 5 menit lagi"Rengek Sakura tanpa berniat membuka matanya

"Aku bukan Kaa-san, Aku Sasuke, Hime-Chan"Jarak Sasuke dan Sakura sangat dekat

"Sa…Suke.."Mata Sakura terbuka lebar saat meyadari yang membangunkannya bukanlah sang ibu melainkan sang kekasih tapi tiba-tiba saja dia tidak bias bergerak tubuhnya kaku dia terasa tehipnotis oleh tatapan sang kekasih yang begitu mempesona entah siapa yang memulai jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis

5 cm…

4cm..

3cm..

1cm..

Hidung mereka bersentuhan..

"Sasuke-Kun, apa Sakura sudah bangun"Teriak ibu Sakura dari dapur

Mendengar teriakan sang ibu Sakura tersadar dan segera mendorong Sasuke sampai dia jatuh dilantai dengan tidak elitnya

"Iya, kaa-san aku sudah bangun" Jawab Sakura kemudian melirik Sasuke yang jatuh akibat di dorong oleh Sakura

"Sasuke-Kun, Maaf aku tidak sengaja"Sakura langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri

"Kau tida marahkan, Sasuke-Kun?"Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke sudah berdiri

"Hn.."

"Maaf ya.. Sasuke-kun, aku tidak sengaja.. maafkan aku ya.."Sakura memohon dengan puppy eyes melihat tingkah sang kekasih membuat Sasuke tak kuasa untuk marah lama-lama dengan Sakura

"Iya, aku tidak marah dan sebaiknya kau cepat mandi sana nanti kita terlambat" Ucap Sasuke dan melangkah keluar kamar Sakura tapi saat di depan pintu kamar Sasuke di panggil Sakura

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu dulu"Sakura berlari ke tempat Sasuke kemudian saat Sasuke berbalik

 _Cup….._

Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kasih karena sudah membangunkanku, Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah merah padam, baru saja Sakura akan menjauh dari Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tangannya di genggam oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura sehingga berhadapan dengannya kemudian

 _Cup…_

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura

"Anggap saja ucapan selamat pagi dariku" Kemudian Sasuke pergi dari kamar Sakura meninggalkannya dengan wajah merah karena malu..

 **Skip Time**

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat ya"Sakura berpamitan kepada Ibunya kemudian berjalan menuju mobil Sport warna hitam milik sang kekasih a.k.a Sasuke

"Siap" Ucap Sasuke saat Sakura berada di mobil

"Siap.."Sakura tersenyum kemudian merekan pun berangkat menuju sekolah

 **At Konoha High School**

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju kelas mereka dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan fans girl Sasuke yang sudah akrab ditelinganya

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas mereka yaitu kelas XI-I mereka pun langsung masuk dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Sakura duduk di samping Ino sahabat sekaligus Rivalnya dulu untuk mentuk mendapatkan Sasuke tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena Ino sudah memiliki orang yang dapat menggantikan Sasuke dihatinya

"Hei, Forehead kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu dating terlambat?"Ino mulai bertanya alasan Sakura sering terlambat ke sekolah beberapa minggu ini, karena setahunya Sakura paling anti dating di atas jam 07.00

"Entahlah, Pig, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini sering lelah dan tidak bersemangat"Ucap Sakura agak malas

"Apa kau sakit"Ino memegang jidat temannya itu dan menatap temannya dengan tatapan khawatir

"Tenanglah, mungkin aku cuman kecapean soalnya kau taulah tugas seorang sekretaris OSIS"Sakura menurunkan tangan Ino dari jidatnya dan menatap temannya dengan tatapan'Tidak Usah Khawatir, Aku Baik-Baik Saja Kok' dan di balas dengan anggukan pasrah dari Ino

"oh ya, Pig sebentar temani aku beli buku ya..?"Sakura menetap Ino dengan Puppy Eyes-nya

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu kita kedokter, aku khawatir denganmu"Jawab Ino

"Aku…"Ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Ino

"Tidak ada penolakan, oke"Setelah ucapan Ino itu gurupun masuk dan memulai pembelajaran

 **Skip Time**

 **Teng..teng..teng…**

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini, jangan lupa kerjakan PR yang telah Sensei berikan, atau kalian tau akibatnya"Ucap Sensei dengan ramput panjang dan mata merip dengan mata ular itu membuat semua murid bergidik ngeri kemudian keluar dari ruangan

Seperti hari-hari biasanya bangkunya yang selalu di kelilingi oleh para siswi sekedar untuk memintanya makan bersama, tentu saja Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah daripada makan bersama dengan iblis berwujud siswi tersebut mending makan bersama dengan kekasihnya

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju bangku Sakura, setelah sampai di bangku Sakura, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura menuju atap untuk makan bersama di sana tanpa memperdulikaIno yang kaget dengan tindakan sasuke itu

 **Di atap**

Sepasang manusia beda gender sedang asik menikmati makanan di temani oleh hembusan angin musim semi yang menenangkan, tak jarang sang lelaki mengusap bibir wanita yang makan bersamanya sekedar untuk membersihkan mulut wanita itu dan membuat wajah wanita itu memerah karena malu

Setelah selesai makan siang sang lelaki meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha sang wanita sambil memandang wajah sang kekasih yang merah sempurnah karena malu dan itu membuat sang kekasih begitu manis di mata sasuke

Setelah agak lama dengan kesunyian sang wanitapun membuka percakapan

"Ano.. Sasuke-Kun, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, boleh"

"Hn.. silahkan saja"

"Ano.. hari ini kita tidak usah pulang bersama ya.."

"Kenapa?"Sasuke merasa tidak suka jika Sakura tiba-tiba menolak untuk pulang bersama dengannya

"etto.. aku mau membeli buku dulu, bersama Ino.. boleh ya.. Onegai Sasuke-Kun?"Sakura memohon sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tatapan andalan Sakura 'Puppy Eyes'

"Baiklah… Tapi besok kita pulang bersama dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"Sasuke Pasrah saja saat di beri tatapan memelas kekasihnya

"Ye.. Sasuke-Kun baik deh, Aku Sayang Sasuke-Kun"Sakura sangat senang Sasuke setuju dia pergi bersama Ino

Kemudian..

 _Cup…._

Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke dan membuat semburat merah yang sangat tipis di pipih Sasuke

 **Skip Time**

 **Pulang sekolah**

"Pig, kita langsung ke toko buku ya…"Ucap Sakura setelah dia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan bersiap-siap ke destinasi selanjutnya a.k.a Toko Buku

"Terserah.." Ino dan Sakurapun pergi ke took buku

 **At Gramedia**

"Kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?"Ino sepertinya sudah mulai bosan melihat Sakura berkeliling hanya untuk mencari buku yang ia pun tidak tau apa judulnya

"Kalau aku sudah menemukannya pasti kita tidak akan lama disini, Pig"Sakura memandang sisnis sang sahabat

"Bantu aku…"Rengek Sakura kemudian membuat Ino hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah temannya yang berambut Pink itu

"Memangnya kau mencari buku apa?"Tanya Ino dia mulai membantu Sakura mencari buku

"Buku yang memuat tentang penyakit, gejalan dan obatnya, baik itu obat modern ataupun obat tradisional"Ucap Sakura

"Baiklah"Dan Ino pun mencari buku yang di maksud Sakura

Setelah 15 menit mencari akhirnya mereka mendapatkan buku yang sakura cari lalu mereka berjalan menuju kasir dan membayarnya

"Jangan lupa setelah ini kita ke rumah sakit"Ino mengingatkan Sakura

"Tapi…."Lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura dipotong Ino

"akukan sudah bilang aku tidak menerima penolakan"Ucap Ino tegas membuat Sakura hanya bisa diam

 **At Hospital**

"Saudari Haruno Sakura, Apakah akhir-akhir ini anda sering merasa cepat lelah dan sering merasa nyeri di dada bagian kiri anda"Dokter mulai bertanya dengan Sakura sambil memegang hasil diagnose dan laboratorium Sakura

"Iya, Dok. Aku merasa cepat lelah bahkan walaupun aku tidur lebih cepat aku tatap bangun kesiangan dan kadang aku merasa nyeri di dada sebelah kiri, Penyakitku cuman kelelahan kan, Dokter?"akura mulai cemas dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri Ino yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bisa diam mencoba focus dengan pembicaraan ini

"Maaf Nona Haruno, anda sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik bahkan melebihi kelelahan" Kata Dokter

"Apa penyakit temanku, Dokter"Ino mulai penasaran sekaligus bosan dengan tingkah dokter di depannya ini

"Sebenarnya Nona Haruno, menderita penyakit….."

"Itu tidak ungkin kan dokter, anda pasti bercanda. Tidak mungkin …tidak mungkin.."Sakura syok dan mulai berteriak memaki dokter saat mendengar penyakitnya yang sebenarnya dan kemudian pingsan sedangkan Ino hanya mampu menangis melihat sang sahabat seperti itu..

TBC..

Gomen untuk para readers (Sembah sujud) ceritanya hancur hancur, alu kecepetan dan cerita yang tidak nyambung…

Tapi Hime tetap meminta reviewnya dari para readers *Puppy eyes*


End file.
